KaiLu Series
by late autumn
Summary: Cerita tentang Luhan yang beruntung memiliki seorang Kai KaiLu/KaiHan


Long time no see :'v

Ini buat yang nantangin aku bikin drabble series ._. dan entah kenapa aku lebih sreg ke KaiLu

yosh

.

.

.

¤First Aid¤

.

.

.

"Aww!"

Begitu mendengar suara kesakitan yang familiar di telinganya itu, Kai segera bangkit berdiri dari aktifitas menonton tivinya di dalam kamar. Dengan langkah berderap dia segera menghampiri sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam yang kini tengah terduduk di lantai seraya memegangi jemari kakinya.

"Yak, gege kenapa lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada jengah.

"Ahaha kakiku tak sengaja menabrak kaki meja hehe," cengir laki-laki yang lebih tua. Buru-buru dia menyembunyikan jempol kakinya yang sedikit luka karena tergores sisi kaki meja kayu yang sedikit tajam karena termakan usia. "tidak apa-apa hehe,"

"Tsk!" Kai langsung membalikkan badannya pergi dari tempat Luhan terjatuh dan menghilang di kamarnya.

Melihat kelakuan lelaki yang terpaut 4 tahun lebih muda darinya itu, Luhan merengut Ah sial sekali memiliki seseorang sedingin itu. Biasanya dalam film atau drama romantis yang dia tonton, seseorang akan langsung menolongnya dan menghiburnya agar dia tidak kesakitan. Atau lebih bagus mencium jempol kakinya yang sakit dan bilang agar kakinya segera sembuh. Harusnya Kai begitu. Harusnya...

Tapi apa ini, dia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Menyebalkan sekali. Luhan membencinya. Membenci Kai yang dingin sekali terhadapnya.

Laki-laki bermata rusa itu mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada meja yang ada di sebelah. Yang pada akhirnya hanya menimbulkan jeritan tertahannya sendiri akibat memukuli permukaan kayu itu.

Ah sial! Sudah tidak dipedulikan, kakinya semakin nyeri, tangannya pun sakit. Rasanya seperti ingin menangis sajaaaaa.

Pluk!

Luhan terdiam begitu mendengar suara seperti seseorang tengah meletakkan sesuatu di depannya.

"Gege ini ceroboh sekali. Berapa kali kau melukai dirimu sendiri karena kecerobohanmu sendiri, huh?"

Rasanya...rasanya ingin sekali lelaki cantik itu menjerit begitu mendapati wajah kekasihnya itu kini tengah berada di depannya. Tampak begitu tampan dengan raut wajah dinginnya, sembari menempelkan berkali-kali kapas kecil yang sudah dibasahi alkohol itu ke bagian jarinya yang luka.

"Kau ini sudah besar. Belajarlah untuk dewasa. Orang bodoh mana yang setiap hari menghiasi badannya dengan plester." rutuk Kai.

Luhan hanya diam. Memandangi setiap helai poni yang menutup mata tajam milik Kai itu yang entah kenapa membuat laki-laki tan itu semakin keren saja. Ah Luhan sebal sekali kenapa dirinya tak dianugerahi wajah tegas seperti lelaki di depannya ini, sih?

Tapi setidaknya Luhan lebih beruntung karena laki-laki di hadapannya ini adalah miliknya. Walaupun kadang menyebalkan, tapi kadang tindakannya yang tak terduga seperti ini yang mau tak mau membuat Luhan berkali-kali merasa jatuh cinta lagi pada sosok itu. Meskipun dia sendiri kadang tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, he?" tanya Kai heran setelah selesai memasang plester pada kaki kekasihnya itu.

"Hehe aniya. Memangnya aku dilarang tersenyum, ha?"

"Tsk, dasar babo!" Kai menyentil dahi Luhan lalu segera beranjak berdiri

"Yah, sakit bodoh! Kau ini kekasih macam apa?" Menyambar botol kecil alkohol di sampingnya dan melemparnya pada kepala Kai.

"Kau ini kejam sekali!" rutuk Kai seraya memegangi keningnya yang nyeri karena hantaman Luhan.

"Bwee memangnya aku peduli."

"Besok-besok lagi kalau kau terluka aku tak akan peduli lagi dengan lukamu. Obati sendiri sana."

Begitu Kai kembali menghilang di balik kamarnya, Luhan kembali memasang senyum di wajahnya. Kai itu lucu sekali. Walaupun bilang tidak mau peduli lagi, Luhan yakin si bodoh itu akan tetap peduli walaupun dia sendiri gengsi mengakuinya.

Melirik kakinya yang kini sudah terbalut plester dengan rapi, dia tersenyum lagi. Bagaimana jika Kai tak ada di sisinya? Siapa yang akan dengan telaten mengurusi dirinya yang bahkan tak pernah peduli pada tubuhnya sendiri ini? Seseorang yang selalu menjaganya, mengingatkannya makan ketika dia sendiri lupa, memastikannya minum obat yang setengah mati dibencinya agar dia cepat sembuh. Ah, betapa selama ini Kai memang menjaganya hanya saja kadang Luhan sendiri lupa karena sikapnya yang menyebalkan.

Ah, kenapa rasanya Luhan ingin sekali melihat wajah Kai lagi, apa laki-laki itu sudah tidur? Buru-buru dia berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar lelaki tan itu walaupun sedikit terseok.

"Hoi, babo! Jangan bilang kau sudah tidur!" teriak Luhan

"Berisik, jangan ganggu aku."

.

.

.

.

.

...END ._.


End file.
